


all you sinners stand up sing hallelujah

by passeridae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But inverted, But not actually incest, Dad Gabe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Night Stands, incest flavoured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: You know how sometimes somebody gives you a prompt and your immediate response is, "that's so cursed... I have to write it"? Well here we are. This whole thing is based off a Guardian article, headed "I Met My Girlfriend's Parents - and Realised I Had Once Slept With Her Father". (I didn't read the article, didn't want it to interfere with my end product!)Happy April Fool's Day, all.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80
Collections: Dead Dove Events





	all you sinners stand up sing hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



It’s fine, it really is. Okay, so perhaps he’s a little nervous, but that’s normal. He’s never been the sort of person you take home to meet your parents, never been worth it. One night stands, booty calls, those he was great at, but not… this. And he knows that not every family is like his, all rules and regulations and searing punishments, he knows that.

Genji’s still terrified.

Jesse’s holding his hand, talking earnestly, about his parents, how they know all about him, about them, how he really wants them to all meet. About how much he’d love it if they got along. One big happy family — but of course there was no pressure, if they didn’t like each other, that was okay too. Earnest smiles, and entreating eyes. A year on and Genji’s still not completely sure how he managed to snag Jesse. Not sure why Jesse wants him around. Not just as a fuck, but as a _boyfriend,_ to take out to get bubble tea, and see movies with and eat greasy burgers at “authentic” 1950s diners. It’s just… baffling. He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Perhaps this is it? Disapproving parents, driving them apart. Jesse mentioned something about the two of them meeting while they were serving in the military, didn’t he, so they’re probably hardasses. Yeah, that’d make sense. Strict, fond of rules, everything regulation. They probably disapproved of Jesse’s hair for years, and only reconciled after a dramatic near-death event. There’s no way they won’t hate him. 

But still, Jesse looks so excited, so yearning. He says yes.

Two weeks later they’re standing at the door to a suburban house, cheerily painted, bright blue door and everything. The garden is meticulous, floral, buzzing with bees in the twilight. Genji isn’t completely sure that he’s not in some kind of commercial — all that’s missing is the camera crew. He can feel his heart beating in his chest. It’s fine, he’s fine. One dinner, then he can leave the country and never see Jesse again. And that’ll hurt, yeah, but it’s better than the alternative. Whatever that is. He takes a deep breath, shoves his hands in his pockets. Jesse rings the doorbell.

A man answers it, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. He looks like he hasn’t brushed his hair in a week, like he’s just rolled out of bed. It’s not the military precision that Genji was expecting. It’s also a really good look on him. If Genji had run into him at a bar, he’d definitely have taken him home. Interestingly, he looks nothing like Jesse whatsoever. Jesse greets him ebulliently, diving straight in for a hug that’s returned with a fond huff and a grunt. “Good to see you, kid,” the man says, flicking the brim of Jesse’s hat. “Now who’s this you’ve got with you.”

Jesse steps back and gestures to Genji, who bows before he can consciously stop it. Fuck, goddamnit, this isn’t Japan, they’re going to think you’re an idiot. Way to make a shit first impression. Rather than laughing, though, the man nods, bows back. Jesse smiles, introduces Genji like nothing’s happened and says something about his parents being global citizens. Whatever the hell that means. The man, Gabriel, as he introduces himself, makes a grab for Jesse’s hat in retaliation.

He takes them to the kitchen, telling the both of them that Jack is just finishing up in there. He’s the cook of the household, he informs Genji — neither Gabriel or Jesse could grill like him, it was an art form. At home, Genji and Jesse subsist entirely on cereal, toast, and takeout, so he really can’t argue in favour of Jesse’s cooking skills. 

They step into the kitchen, and Genji stops dead. 

* * *

A week or so before he’d met Jesse, Genji had spent the night out at one of his favourite clubs. Overwatch, it was called — a blue and white future-themed bar full of people drinking, and dancing, and doing fantastically raunchy things in plain sight. The perfect place to pick up someone to share his bed.

At first, in the early hours of the evening, he’d been bored. There was nothing interesting, nobody to catch his eye — some young kids looking for a quick grope, a few older men of middling attractiveness trying to pretend that their lives were actually interesting. People he’d slept with before, who were alright in bed, but not good enough for a repeat performance.

And then he saw him.

He looked like Captain America, if Captain America dressed like a slut and had a rack you could suffocate in. Tight shirt, tiny shorts, legs for days. Genji wanted them around his waist, wanted that man under him and screaming his name. He tossed back the last of his drink, ran a hand through his freshly-dyed hair, and walked right on over to introduce himself. Perhaps tonight would be fun after all.

* * *

The man at the grill is wearing a frilly apron. That’s all he notices before he’s caught up in a hug, pressed close to Jesse and Captain Fucking America oh my _god._ The man, Jesse’s other father apparently, eventually releases them from his tight hold, apologising for his exuberance, and introduces himself as Jack. Genji can only smile and nod, struck dumb. Oh god, oh god, of all the places to run into a one night stand.

Jack doesn’t seem to notice his crisis, and Jesse seems to write it off as nerves, and before he knows it he’s shuffled over to the table set in the kitchen to eat. He’s seated next to Jesse, which is a relief, Gabriel and Jack sitting opposite. Jack continues to cheerfully talk as he doles out food. Sausages, steak, potatoes, and corn still in its husk. Gabriel confides to them that he’s cooked dessert for afterwards and Jesse gushes about how good of a baker he is. 

Genji nods, mechanically. He’s still in shock.

Thankfully, he doesn’t seem to be needed for the conversation to flow. They talk about Jack and Gabriel’s jobs, about Jesse’s apartment, update each other about the various stray animals that live around each of their respective homes. Jesse is inordinately fond of one of the stray dogs that hang around near their apartment, and Genji’s just waiting to wake one morning to a mongrel snoring at the foot of their bed. Jack and Gabriel seem to agree that it’s only a matter of time. It’s… nice. Nothing like a Shimada family dinner, that’s for sure. He can’t help but glance looks at Jack from the corner of his eyes, though. Does he remember? He certainly doesn’t seem to. Perhaps he can escape this after all.

The food is delicious, and Genji eats everything on his plate except for the corn. It sits, staring at him reproachfully from inside its protective coating. “Not a fan?” Gabriel asks, gesturing to the offending cob. 

“Ah, no, it’s not something I dislike. I just…”

From the corner of his eye he can see Jesse looking at him with something close to shock writ across his face. “I’ve never shown you how to eat corn, have I.” It’s not a question. Jesse squawks in indignation at the actions of his past self, and immediately takes a new cob from the pile in the middle of the table to “show him how it’s done”. Apparently there’s an art to the process that Genji’s never been aware of, and Jesse’s attempt at a demonstration is marred by jeers and heckling from the other side of the table. _What’re you doing Jesse, it looks like you’re giving it a blowjob. Why didn’t you bother to twist the leaves off the end, are you trying to blind the person next to you? Where’s the butter, you heathen, I can’t believe I raised you to eat your corn butterless._

Before Genji knows it, he’s laughing along with them. He doesn’t manage to eat his corn without help, but that’s alright. There’s still dessert.

* * *

As it turned out the man’s name was Jack, and he made a pretty picture under Genji indeed. It hadn’t taken much to talk him back to his little apartment, to strip him and push him down on the bed. Jack had flushed so prettily, right the way down his chest, his cock already highly interested in the proceedings. Genji had barely touched him yet, what an ego boost that was. He loomed over the man, ravenous, and Jack had asked what he should call him. His smile was crooked, a little shy. Genji’s grin had been sharp enough to cut when he responded, “how about ‘daddy’, gorgeous?”

Jack had flushed all over, ears scorching to the touch as Genji licked around the helix, “Come on, Jack, let me be your daddy tonight, hm?” Jack had sputtered out something about being older than him, he really didn’t think it, he didn’t, he wasn’t— the excuses petered out into a low whine before he swallowed heavily. Genji placed chaste kisses along his jaw, nuzzled into his neck. “Won’t do anything else unless you ask for it, gorgeous.”

Jack had dithered a while longer, but kept pressing into his touch and clutching Genji close as he kissed and licked his way across his skin, and eventually he swallowed once more and whispered, “please, daddy.”

Genji pulled back from where he’d been sucking bruises into Jack’s glorious tits, so he could see the man’s face. “What was that, baby, I didn’t hear you.” He’d heard him perfectly well, of course, he just wanted to see the look on his face when he said it. He hadn’t missed how Jack’s cock had jumped against his hip when he’d used the word, the hitch of his breath. He wanted to see the expression on that pretty face.

It was the right choice. Jack looked _wrecked_ as he whispered again, “please, daddy.” Pupils massive, lips bitten pink, a sheen of sweat along the line of his throat as he trembled. God, if that wasn’t one of the most beautiful sights he’d seen.

He was hardly going to let him off that easily though. Not after he’d made Genji wait. “Please what, you need to be specific, gorgeous.” No matter what he wanted, Genji would happily do it.

Jack had whined at his request, low and hurt. Wriggled just a little underneath him. Warring with himself, with his pride. Genji took his hand in his own, brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the soft skin under his wrist. Nipped his way up to the elbow, along his shoulder, back to his neck. Jack’s chest heaved underneath him. As he breathed over the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck, the man had finally given in, had shivered and arched, panted out, “please fuck me. Daddy,” like if he didn’t say it in one breath he’d never be able to say it at all. 

Oh yes, he would so very happily fuck him through the mattress. Genji always enjoyed rewarding good behaviour. 

* * *

After dinner, Gabriel says something about childhood photo albums and Jesse says, “oh no,” with such intensely dramatic horror that Genji can’t help but agree to look through them. All four of them settle on the sofa with coffee and Gabriel brings out chocolate chip cookies, three of which Jesse immediately shoves into his mouth. 

“Jesse!” Jack scolds, doctoring his drink with four teaspoons of sugar and then passing it to Gabriel, “you can’t eat all of them, you have to leave some for Genji.” 

“Ok,” Jesse agrees through a mouthful of cookie, grabbing another and holding it up to Genji’s mouth. Genji stares at him in mild consternation as he gently nudges the cookie against his lips. “Trust me,” Jesse tells him, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. “They’re amazing.”

Grnji takes a hesitant bite of the cookie in Jesse’s hand and, oh, wow, it tastes fantastic. His eyes widen — he’s never had a cookie this good before in his life. Jesse looks smug as he proceeds to devour two more, fervently telling his parents how good they are as if they somehow didn’t know. “It’s Gabriel’s specialty,” Jack tells him with a wink. “Man can’t grill to save his life, but he knows how to bake.” He turns to give his husband a kiss, and Genji has a sudden, vivid sense recollection of his tongue delving into that plush mouth. He hurriedly bites into another cookie to try and chase it away.

They start with pictures of Jesse when he was young — his first bike, his first time riding a pony. That time he broke his leg falling off a wall trying to be a bunny, the time he grew out of his first cowboy hat and cried for a week. It’s amusing, surprisingly interesting, and heart wrenchingly sweet. Genji doesn’t have anything like this of his own, no carefully collected and curated memories, and that aches a little, but it’s a background pain. Soothed by the pictures of Jesse, no more than eight, looking very serious in his chaps as he sizes up a horse four times his height. Apparently he’d eventually been put on a far smaller animal, and had pouted about it the entire lesson.

Jesse and Genji are at the point of making polite noises about heading home when it finally happens. Oh look at the time, we should be getting back, the two of them standing, stretching, picking up their bags. Jesse goes into the hall to start lacing up his boots, a task that always takes him far longer than it should.

Jack stands before Gabriel does, walks around the back of the sofa, then stops to run his hand over his husband’s shoulders and leans in close. He murmurs, loudly enough for Genji to hear, “Genji’s the one who fucked me so well I felt it for a week, babe. Remember all those marks you loved biting over?” Genji goes cold, then hot, sweat prickling over his skin. He’s going to die. Gabriel is going to kill him. They’ve been lulling him into a false sense of security this entire time, and he’s eaten their food, shit, would they resort to poison? He doesn’t want to fight his boyfriend’s parents, but if he has to then he will. 

Gabriel doesn’t move to stand, just looks over at him, appraisingly, gaze sweeping him up and down. There’s no anger in his gaze. No hatred, like Genji would have expected. Only heat. He leans back into Jack’s shoulder, tilting his head. He doesn’t break eye contact with Genji. “Well perhaps he’d be open to a repeat performance, one I could watch this time.” Unlike Jack, Gabriel doesn’t bother to lower his voice at all. He quirks an eyebrow in Genji’s direction, not breaking eye contact for a second. He doesn’t seem to care that the man he’s propositioning is dating his son. 

Genji remembers, clear as day, how good Jack had felt under him, how he’d whined and moaned. How his voice had broken when he’d called him daddy, his skin flushing such a pretty pink when Genji had spanked him. Was it weird that he was considering it? He and Jesse weren’t actually exclusive, for all that he hadn’t been looking for hookups recently. It wouldn’t be cheating. Just… unorthodox.

He nods, shallowly, heart beating fast in his chest. “Next time Jesse’s away?” he suggests.

Jesse picks this time to come back into the room, jacket on and hat firmly grasped in one hand. He plops Genji’s jacket over his shoulder and leans into him, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Hm, you talking about me, darling? Should I be worried?”

Genji leans back into Jesse’s weight, taking comfort in the solidity of his bulk. “Just telling your parents I should come over next time you’re away with work. So they can tell me more embarrassing stories about you.” Jack and Gabriel are looking at the two of them with smiles on their faces, and Genji can’t tell whether they’re fond or anticipatory. Perhaps they’re both.

Jesse laughs, slinging an arm around Genji’s waist, “I knew introducing y’all would be a great idea. See, Genji, I told you there was nothing to worry about.”


End file.
